Chase (Transformers Rescue Bots)
: Chase is an Autobot from the ''Rescue Bots portion of the Aligned continuity family.'' There's only one of him for every two case assortments. Chief Charlie Burns's partner Chase the Police-Bot is the Rescue Bot most at home and happy with their new positions learning and enforcing the laws and customs of Earth. He is brave, loyal, and very fast when he turns into a police car. As long as he gets to protect and serve, he is happy. He is a stickler for wanting to enforce the extreme letter of the law.1 He hangs out with Charlie Burns most of the time, and the two seem to get along pretty well. Don't tell Jack Tracker. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you- and you will not be compensated for any damages. Fiction Rescue Bots storybooks "I can walk, you know!" Part of Heatwave's team of Rescue Bots, Chase was the fastest, but also careful. They received a message from Optimus Prime, prompting them to travel to Earth in their spaceship (with Chase piloting, of course) to join the Autobot leader. Once there, Chase received a new police car alternate mode, and Optimus took them to Griffin Rock to meet Chief Charlie. Rescue Bots Roll Out Some time later, Chase and Boulder were on their way to Prime Fire Station to join the team when they happened upon a flash flood at a construction site. Using a ramp propped up by Boulder, Chase was able to jump across to two trapped humans, and the Rescue Bots got the construction worker to safety, but a freak wave swept Chase and Hunter downstream. With Hunter's guidance, Chase grabbed onto a tree felled by Boulder, and the four of them made it to the fire station, where Hunter joined the team as Chase's partner. Rapid Rescue Rescue Bots cartoon : Voice actor: D.C. Douglas (English), Diamond White (English, "Switcheroo"), more» Stainless steel justice. Chase was part of a team of Rescue Bots who were finishing a routine patrol in space when they received a distress call. Investigating, they found they'd been marked as lunch by an Energon eater, and had to put themselves in stasis and power down their ship to escape it. Unfinished Business Sometime later, the Sigma received a transmission from Optimus Prime and landed on Earth. After dropping the bombshell that Cybertron was no more, Optimus assigned the team to Griffin Rock to work with the Burns family. The four Rescue Bots were presented to the public by Chief Burns at a ceremony, after which Burns drove Chase to the museum, where a fire had broken out, and began clearing people from the area. Out of all of the Rescue Bots, Chase seemed to settle into his new role the easiest, though when Cody Burns discovered their secret, he was still reluctant to share information. He and the other Autobots helped stop a rampaging robotic Tyrannosaurus rex, which seemed to be attracted to Chase's police lights. Family of Heroes Ma'am, I'm going to have to take you in for possessing unregistered lava. Chase and Chief Burns managed to deal with an out-of-control robo-landscaper before the rest of the team, who were having trouble working together, got there. He and the other Autobots accepted Cody's help in trying to bond with the other Burns siblings. After lava began spewing from Mount Magma, Chase helped Chief Burns try to keep the citizens of Griffin Rock out of harm's way and cleared some campers from near the mountain. Under Pressure Chase brought Doc Greene's out-of-control solar car to a halt before it could plunge into a ravine, though doing so did nasty things to his feet. Chase and the other Rescue Bots were put out when Blades started hogging all the action with his new scoop claw, but they nonetheless came to his rescue when he, Dani and Cody were trapped by a forest fire. Hotshots When Doc Greene was almost swept away by a giant lobster balloon, Chase tried fruitlessly to help. He and the other Rescue Bots were subsequently given more instruction on following humans' commands, which Chase excelled at. They also took part in the technology parade at the Lobster and Technology Festival and had to help out when the parade was attacked by flobsters. Flobsters on Parade After Chase prevented a hazardous chemical spill, but almost blew his cover, he expected a reprimand and instead got praised. He and the other Rescue Bots were subjected to a screening of The Natives of Tatooie, which inadvertently caused a panic when Huxley Prescott mistook the movie's audio for an alien transmission, resulting in the team having to save the island from destruction. The Alien Invasion of Griffin Rock Those exhaust fumes are certified within safety standards. Chase responded to two separate calls from Mrs Neederlander about a cat up a tree, though the second time it turned out to be a lion. The hunt for the lion was interrupted by lemurs attacking the Mayor Luskey Library, and Chase ended up helping Boulder and Heatwave return the critters to the zoo. Walk on the Wild Side While trying to stop Mr Harrison's heli-pack ride, Chase's pursuit route was blocked by boxes. He and the other Rescue Bots went to Cody's aid when some nanites took over a Scrapmaster, however the trash device failed to respect Chase's authority. He and the other bots managed to stop it anyway and eventually suppressed the nanites. Cody on Patrol Chase was unable to stop a motorist from busting through their barricade and ending up crashing. Cody roped the Rescue Bots into helping him take care of a Robo-Baby, which didn't like Chase's singing at all. This turned out to be to their advantage when they later needed to stop the Robo-Baby from falling off a platform. Four Bots and a Baby During a heatwave, Chase didn't approve of Frankie and Cody selling lemonade without a license. He didn't quite get what the fuss was about when the humans engineered a snow storm using a weather machine, and everyone seemed to be having fun, but later got into the spirit of things by making snow angels. Christmas in July "Well don't you know that other kids are starving in Japan, so EAT IT! Just EAT IT!" Chase and the other Rescue Bots were invited on the Burns' annual fishing trip on the Darby Ava, during which they encountered and fought a mechanical shark. Deep Trouble Chase found the fog to be very unpleasant, especially when it made it hard to see the mailboxes on Willow Street. When the Griffin Rock mainframe was hacked into, the Rescue Bots had to try and stop the out-of-control technology running rampant. Return of the Dino Bot He struggled to reconcile the concept of compassionate policing. When Doctor Morocco turned up with his MorBot and threatened to overshadow the Rescue Bots, the team was forced to compete with the doctor's invention to prove themselves worthy. Thanks to Morocco's machinations, they failed and were stood down from service. The Other Doctor Chase began to investigate alternate career options and tried his hand at being a gourmet chef, though he turned out to be as good at it as he was at singing. After being called out to a fire at the lab, they got the chance to exact some payback on the MorBot. The team was subsequently reinstated as Griffin Rock's rescue service. The Reign of Morocco Chase turned down a visit to the Hall of Inspiration in favor of some speed trap detail. He later got the chance to see it when the team attended a break-in, and he apprehended the pair responsible. The disappearance of the three other Rescue Bots left him on his own, until he showed Cody a picture of the gun they'd been zapped with, and Cody recognized it. As a result, they were able to get Doc Greene to fix the Minimizer and restore Heatwave, Boulder and Blades. Small Blessings Chase helped save Captain Wild's ship and search for "tunnel 15" in the tunnels below Griffin Rock. This led the team to discover Professor Baranova's Midgard at the bottom of an ocean trench, and they helped her seal the methane vent causing the Griffin Rock Triangle. The Griffin Rock Triangle "Giggity." After the daring rescue of Huxley Prescott by the four bots, Chief Burns and Cody headed off to Griffin Crest, leaving them with strict orders not to cross Canyon Road which Chase was determined to obey. He also found the Lad Pioneers Handbook among the camping equipment and began reading up on its contents. When an apparent distress call from Cody had the four bots head to the Crest, Chase refused to go past Canyon Road, and ended up faking a litter emergency to get the human half of the team to come help after losing contact with the other three Rescue Bots. They found that the others had fallen afoul of an EMP field, and Chase ended up using a bubble tent to rescue Heatwave from the Old Parker geyser. Rules and Regulations Chase and the other three Bots were washed out to sea with Cody and ended up on an inhabited island. Their attempts to build him shelter and gather food were less than successful, but they did manage to find traces of the Oaken Crow, which led to them finding the ship and getting off the island. The Lost Bell Chasing a crashed meteorite on Wayward Island, the team ran into Bumblebee. Chase, Heatwave and Boulder checked out the meteorite and were unwittingly exposed to an alien virus. They slowly became to lose the ability to move or speak, and it was only through the work of Bumblebee, Blades and the humans that a cure was found. Bumblebee to the Rescue Chase and the team were called out to deal with a giant blob of Squilsh. Chase and the Chief tried to save some kids, and while protecting the Chief from the Squilsh, Chase was swallowed by it. He was barely able to communicate with the outside world on his comm, but the others eventually found a way to destroy the space goo, freeing him. You've Been Squilshed When most of the town was teleported away by strange bugs, Chase caught one for Graham to examine. Back at the fire station, the bots had their work cut out for them squashing bugs, but they were eventually able to track down where the townsfolk had been teleported to and rescue them. Countdown Chase's main problem with an apparent infestation of ghosts was their complete inability to follow any laws, and the fact they floated straight through him when he tried to stop them. They later turned out to be holograms. The Haunting of Griffin Rock He was disturbed by Burns lying to the rest of the team about where they were going, though the Chief pointed out that Chase lied when he pretended to be a normal robot. He and the Chief ended up trapped in a lead mine and had to make their own way out, as the rest of the team didn't know they were there. Though the situation got worse when the pair were separated, Chase kept trying to reach the Chief and was eventually found by the rest of the Rescue Bots. Little White Lies That's how Ron Jeremy signs all his autographs, Chase. Get used to it. After failing to understand a comedy movie, Chase began researching the genre and mostly failed with his jokes. He and the other Bots had to be extra careful to act like robots when Frankie started filming them for her school project. Shake Up The Rescue Bots found themselves relegated to cleanup when Cody got hold of a repulsor badge and became a small town superhero. Rescue Boy Chase was too busy studying municipal codes to go see movies with Cody. He, the other Rescue Bots, Cody and Frankie were sent back in time to 1939 in a time travel accident. There they fell into the hands of a team of scientists headed by Doctor Morocco who performed experiments on them. Morocco was getting to the point of dissecting the four Bots when Optimus and Bumblebee came to their rescue. On returning to the present, they found that Morocco had taken over the town with the aid of his MorBots. It's a Bot Time The four bots managed to elude the MorBots and soon established that leaving Dither in the past had resulted in the changed. After an encounter with an alternate version of the Burns family, the Rescue Bots returned to 1939 and retrieved Dither, returning the timeline to normal. Bot to the Future While the other Rescue Bots were playing with the Mobile Headquarters, Chase was doing more important work chasing speeders. During a later rescue, the Mobile HQ was teleported to the top of Mount Griffin along with Chase, Heatwave and Boulder, necessitating a rescue by Blades. Road Trip The Rescue Bots helped construct Frankie Greene's Sky Forest, only to have to rescue the town's citizens when the plant life grew out of control. Sky Forest When Chief Burns became sick, Chase collected some mucus samples. He also helped capture Evan and Myles after the pair stole a piece of Doc Greene's stasis machine, inadvertently resulting in Cody being aged into an adult. One for the Ages Following reports of a sea monster, Chase accompanied Chief Burns and Cody on the Griffin Rock ferry. Though they didn't encounter a sea monster, Chase did save the vessel after it hit an unexpected iceberg. The iceberg turned out to be the S.S. Isolde, frozen by the Sub-Zero Expander it carried as cargo, and Chase took part in an attempt to get rid of the device by blowing it up, which was aborted when it turned out Doctor Morocco had claimed the vessel as salvage. The team had to deal with the fallout when the device exploded and froze a five-mile section of ocean. Tip of the Iceberg Chase was confused why Cody was excited by the snow day when Griffin Rock was caught in a major snow storm. He later helped Cody and Blades escape the virtual reality game after the storm prevented them from leaving. A Virtual Disaster Chase and the rest of the team were hypnotized and forced to dig up Blossom Vale, which had formerly been a very nice recreation area with 82% less litter than other comparable such areas. They were eventually freed when Boulder destroyed the cell tower, and set to work repairing the damage to the vale. Spellbound The team was roped into participating in Huxley Prescott's reality show, however when Prescott manufactured emergencies to make the show more exciting, it caused a fire which endangered the town, and the show was shut down. Prescott's Bots The team had to face a horde of gremlins, conjured from Kade's nightmares by Doc Greene's Nightmare Imaging Device. Blame the Gremlins When a monster was spotted during a star-gazing expedition with Cody, Chase and the other Rescue Bots helped the boy hunt for the beast, resulting in an encounter with it at an old cannery. It transpired that the "Magic Meat" that Mayor Luskey had been selling was Fo-Foo, an experimental food with lycanthropic side effects, and the team had to track down Luskey and Graham who were both infected. Feed the Beast Woodrow Burns paid an unexpected visit to the island, and took Chase for a spin, which involved breaking the speed limit much to Chase's disgruntlement. The rescue team was joined by Optimus Prime shortly before they were forced to go on a rescue mission to find Woodrow and Cody in a cavern deep underground. What Lies Below Separated from the others, Chase did his best to protect Chief, Woodrow and Cody from lava, though the arguing and Woodrow's colorful language puzzled him. They were soon reunited with the rest of the team, though they had to face a pterodactyl, and eventually escaped by blasting themselves out of the top of Mount Magma. What Rises Above The Rescue Bots had to bring out their spaceship for another mission to save Graham and Doc Greene after the space elevator they were on was hit by an asteroid. Space Bots The team had to deal with a runaway mechanical bull, which turned out to be turned placid when it saw Chase's blue paint job. When a mishap occurred while transporting the creature to the Island of Misfit Tech, he, Boulder and Blades ended up tussling with a prototype Scrapmaster. The Island of Misfit Tech The town's new central computer Vigil was unable to control the four Rescue Bots, so when it attempted to take control of Griffin Rock, the Bots were able to get the rest of the team into its vault to stop it. The Vigilant Town Chase and the other Rescue Bots went along on a nature hike which was interrupted by a snake infestation. Chase had a close encounter with a boa constrictor, but the team was able to successfully wrangle all the snakes. Buddy System Following an earthquake, Chief Burns and Chase investigated a rash of metal objects being mysteriously pulled into the air. The trail led them to Wayward Island, where they discovered a quake sensor was turning a lodestone into a super-magnet. In Search of the Griffin's Nest After educating himself on old detective movies, Chase began narrating everything film noir style. When Evan and Myles attempted to use him as a getaway car, Chase opted to play along, accompanying them to their hideout in an attempt to learn their plan, and even helping them break into the lab to steal Floatium, leaving the rescue team wondering if he'd turned against them. Once Evan and Myles's Tech Wrecker was unveiled, Chase returned to the rest of the team and helped unravel the two criminals' plan and disable the device. Bots and Robbers Following the rescue of a dog, the Rescue Bots were joined in their work by Noble, at least until the dog's real owner turned up to claim him. Rescue Dog The team had to deal with a storm without Heatwave, when their leader was called to the mainland to acquire a second alternate mode. Changes After the town's midwinter presents were sent to the bottom of the ocean in a ferry accident, Chase and the rest of the team took on the mantle of the Rider of Midwinter and delivered loaves of bread to the townsfolk. The Riders of Midwinter When a Power Planter was struck by lightning and ran wild, the team was forced to respond to a number of emergencies caused by it. They eventually succeeded in luring it into a trap using Boil Coils and destroyed it. Movers and Shakers During Chief's absence due to a police conference (Chase requested copious notes) the team found itself under Woodrow's leadership, and Chase experienced jealousy of Woodrow's car after it took his parking spot. Chief Woodrow Chase took part in a hunt to find a relic. The device's effects caused a sinkhole which Chase and the Chief almost fell into, and they subsequently had to rescue people across the island until Optimus Prime shut the relic down. Odd Bot Out The rescue team was roped into completing a rail tunnel to the mainland, mainly because Mayor Luskey regarded the Bots as heavy machinery. When the Griffin Rock Express went out of control, the Bots had to rescue everyone on board, with the help of Frankie and her phasing technology. The Griffin Rock Express Following a game of Rescue Ball which was interrupted by an impromptu rescue, Chase and the others found that Blades was acting strangely. They discovered why when they were abducted by Dr Morocco and replaced by duplicates as Blades had been earlier. Morocco erased their memories and convinced them he had been appointed their Earth liaison by Optimus Prime. The Rescue Bots were promptly sent on a mission to mine gold under Griffin Rock, which barely got started before they triggered a methane explosion, and were confronted by the "criminal" Burns family. Double Villainy The suspicious Bots were taken back to the fire house, where the evidence soon convinced them that the Burns family was on their side and they'd been misled by Morocco. Unfortunately the methane explosion cause the island to begin to sink, and given the choice between helping out or regaining their memories, the Bots chose the former option. With the help of some tech from Doc Greene, the team was able to raise the island once again, and Morocco was forced to restore their memories. Rise of the Heroes Chase tried to help Cody with a Lad Pioneer project by holding a game show. During a routine inspection by Optimus, the team ended up heading to Wayward Island to investigate a pterodactyl. The Rescue Bots found a group of dinosaurs which chased them into a tar pit, and they had to be rescued by Optimus Prime. Once they established what the dinos were upset about, the team was able to get them to return to the underground cavern they'd come from. Land Before Prime When Optimus was abducted by big game hunter Quint Quarry, Heatwave, Chase and Blades headed to Quarry's island to mount a rescue. The hunter managed to trap them in a cage and was about to take them off the island in his heli-jet when Optimus and Boulder came to their aid. Big Game Following the accidental creation of four extra Kades, Chase and the team were saved from a gas leak by the quintet of Kades. Too Many Kades The team was sent ten years forward in time when they boarded the S.S. Phantom Voyager, however Boulder and Graham were able to reverse the time machine stored in the ship's hold, returning them to present day. Phantom of the Sea After a flooding disaster ended in a less-than-ideal manner, Chase recalled the stricken spaceship that the team had failed to rescue prior to coming to Earth. After again receiving the ship's distress signal, he and Boulder took the Sigma into space to try another rescue, though they found the crew was long gone. Again being attacked by the Energon eater, the pair successfully trapped it and returned with it to Earth. Unfinished Business After the town was sealed inside an energy dome by Vigil, Chase and the others pursued the AI to try to beat it to the dome controls in the lab. Chase and Blades managed to reach the lab first, but Vigil stuck them to the floor using the Collision Foam Cannon, leaving it to Frankie and Cody to save the day. No Place Like Dome In addition to helping Graham with his love life, Chase and the rest of the team had to deal with mutant metal-eating army ants courtesy of Doctor Morocco. Bugs in the System During a trip on the space elevator Asgard, Chase switched bodies with Frankie. Though perturbed by the experience, he adapted to being a small girl and gained a new insight into the fragility of humans. They were later returned to their own bodies. Switcheroo Chase and the rest of the team were shrunken down to microscopic size so they could enter Kade's body and retrieve the scrubmites he'd accidentally ingested. Bot-Tastic Voyage Following Professor Baranova's abduction at the hands of Colonel Quarry, Chase scanned a stegosaurus alternate mode so he and the other Rescue Bots, plus Optimus, could masquerade as the dinobots Quarry wanted Doc Greene to build. They were taken to an island by Quarry and put through their paces, before he took them to a boat so he could ship them off to be sold. Luckily Blades, who'd been having trouble with his alternate mode, was able to rescue them and Quarry was arrested. Quarry's Quarry Chase and the rest of the team visited Wayward Island to search for an energon trace, but found a frozen caveman in a cave. The caveman turned out to still be alive once he was thawed, but despite the team's best efforts, "Ira" proved unable to adapt to the modern world and had to be returned to the island. Did You See What I Thaw? The team had to cope with giant Kaiju created when Doc Greene's new projector was used to screen Attack of Humungado, and ended up using their dino modes to combat the beasts. The Attack of Humungado The mayor decided to honor the rescue team by holding Bot Appreciation Week, however a clash in schedules resulted in the Burns family being off the island for the start. The Rescue Bots found they had to contend with the souvenir versions of themselves running amok thanks to Evan and Myles reprogramming them. All Bots Great and Small When Cody began experiencing repeated time, his foreknowledge allowed the rescue team to prevent a number of disasters and mishaps during the dedication of the town's new clock tower. Time After Time After the discovery that the Burns family had a pirate in their ancestry and the suspension of the rescue team, Chase was the responsible one who stayed back on the island to monitor things while the rest of the team went treasure hunting. After the treasure was found, the team was reinstated. Pirates Ahoy The Rescue Bots found themselves being trained in marine rescues by High Tide, though Chase spent most of the time working on his swabbing skills. He later took part in a rescue when an oil spill caught fire. Turning the Tide When the time traveler Jules Verne visited, Chase helped apprehend Dr Morocco. The Last of Morocco When the Rescue Bots found two Autobots, Blurr and Salvage on Wayward Island, Optimus assigned the team to train them. Chase was not impressed with Blurr's recklessness, lying about his past, and flagrant hugging, but Optimus convinced the team to give Blurr another chance. The New Recruits When Cody suggested the Rescue Bots provide the newbies with more personalized training, Chase took the opportunity to mine the database of security footage of their rescues that he'd built up, to create a presentation. Rescue Bots Academy After Blurr stole the Sigma, Chase was all in favor of a court martial, especially when a solar flare knocked out the island's power and they didn't have the ship to stop a rogue satellite crashing on them. He was still in favor even after Blurr saved the day, though Heatwave gave Blurr another chance and Optimus assigned Blurr and Salvage elsewhere. A New Hero Chase joined in searching for Servo after the dog cut a swathe of destruction through Griffin Rock, though it later turned out Servo had actually been helping people. Four-Legged Hero Chase, Boulder, Blades and the kids attempted to guard some endangered woodpeckers Boulder found, however their activity resulted in the rest of the town finding out and inadvertently wrecking the woodpeckers' habitat. Endangered Species After sustaining an injury to his right leg when he interceded in a magic trick which he didn't understand was an illusion, Chase was restricted to a wheelchair and attempted to do Cody's job monitoring Griffin Rock for trouble. After raising several false alarms, Chase became suspicious that the assistant of visiting magician Maura the Magnificent was behind a number of thefts and roped Frankie into tailing the suspect. He was eventually proven right, but had to abandon his wheelchair in order to save Maura from a plummet off Griffin Falls. More than Meets the Eye When Doc Greene's Tone-O-Tuner caused everyone in town to sing instead of talk, Chase found himself lecturing new recruits on police codes using the medium of song. I Have Heard the Robots Singing Chase accompanied Doc Greene and the Chief into a disused diamond mine and helped them extract a sample of reactaline. He and the other Rescue Bots took part in the opening of a time capsule, which resulted in the entire island being teleported to the Arctic. The four Bots had to deice the generators so that the island's dome could be raised. Now and Then As the team enacted a plan to fill the dome with floatium and fly the island back, Chase had to rescue Doc Greene and Professor Baranova when the ground started giving way. The journey continued, but the Rescue Bots were forced to use their own energon to power the dome. They successfully reached Griffin Rock's old location, and after some medical attention, the Rescue Bots recovered. Optimus gave them a new mission, to let the rest of the town in on their secret. Today and Forever Commercial appearances * Optimus, Bumblebee, Heatwave, Chase, Blades and Boulder rushed out of Fire Station Prime in response to a nearby fire. They watched Heatwave put out the blaze, then all posed heroically in a v-formation. Rescue Bots toys commercial * The Rescue Bots responded to a fire emergency. Once on-scene, Chase energized his claw weapon to better deal with the situation. Energize figures commercial * A child playing with the "Optimus Primal" Rescue Bots toy was turned into an animated version of himself and met with the Rescue Bots! He directed Optimus into rescueing Chase, who had been pinned under a boulder. Chase then gave the boy a high-five in thanks. Rescue Bots Optimus Primal toy commercial Toys Rescue Bots I am starting to detect a theme with these head sculpts... * Chase the Police-Bot (2011) : A highly simplified, chunky toy, Chase can be transformed from police car to robot by tugging back on his police light bar. ::* More information on Chase at TFU.info * Electronic Chase the Police-Bot Set (2011) ** Accessories: Storybook, 2 "AAA" batteries, Jack Tracker : This non-transforming version of Chase features electronic lights and sounds. He comes with a storybook "Rapid Rescue", detailing his adventures, and a redeco of the Jack Tracker toy, now wearing a yellow safety vest. * Bots & Robbers Police Headquarters (2012) ** Accessories: Chase, crook : This playset includes an RPMs style Chase toy, being a representation of Chase's vehicle mode with his robot mode in relief on its underside. A cavity in the top allows human Rescue Bots toys to ride in him, though presumably not the included crook figure, as he's clearly a bad guy. Rescue Bots: Energize * Chase the Police-Bot & Chief Charlie Burns (2012) : A nontransformable figurine of Chase comes in a two-pack with a figure of Chief Charlie Burns. Chase has an "Energize"-themed claw hand, universal articulation at the shoulders, rotational articulation at the head and wrists, and both legs (a single piece) can rotate into a sitting position at the same time. * Chase the Police-Bot (2013) ** Accessories: Rescue claw : Energize Chase the Police-Bot is a redeco of the original toy, but now with blue replacing the black and some parts cast in translucent plastic. His legs have been retooled to add sockets to his hood to accommodate his new accessory, a rescue claw. * Flip Changers Chase the Police-Bot (2013) : A highly simplified version of Chase with show-accurate detailing. He transforms into a super-deformed police car—pulling out the lever on the rear of Chase's vehicle mode causes him to drive forwards before doing a frontwards flip to autotransform into robot mode, popping his head up and his arms outwards. Notes Foreign names * Hungarian: Vadász ("Hunter"), sometimes Hajtó ("Driver") References # ↑ Chase's profile at hubworld.com.